Mammalian cell culture derived products, secreted proteins and cells, have developed into a critical component of on-going biomedical research. The objective of this proposal is to establish a National Cell Culture Center for contract animal cell production. Added technical support in the field of cell science will help alleviate the current shortage of available facilities and expertise required to meet the cell culture needs of the research community. This proposal seeks to establish a Cell Culture Center which will be operated by a full time professional scientific and administrative staff that will provide affordable services to the research community. 1. To provide biomedical investigators throughout the United States with customized service for large quantity production of mammalian cells and secreted products. Services to be offered include: a) production of hybridoma secreted proteins (monoclonal antibody), b) production of non- hybridoma or anchorage dependent secreted proteins, c) production of commonly used mammalian tumor or lymphoid cells, d) production of specialized cell types e.g. TIL and LAK cells, e) a cell bank service, f) growth feasibility and testing services which include mycoplasma and murine virus testing, g) production of non-pathogenic virus. 2. To establish a Scientific Advisory Committee with wide geographical distribution to assist in prioritization of user requests. This committee will provide administrative assistance for implementation of investigator suggestions for improved services. 3. To provide a system for tracking users of the Center's services and maintain close collaboration with the Biological Models and Materials Resources Section. The Center described above will address the growing need for professional cell culture services, both on a small and large scale. Professional services such as these will help satisfy the expanded research demands placed on the biomedical research community.